


From Alchemist to Blood Whore

by Rebel_Alchemist_Sage



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Alchemist_Sage/pseuds/Rebel_Alchemist_Sage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Rose had not been able to fight off that strigoi that attacked Sydney in the alley in Blood Promise? The strigoi got away with Sydney and wants to keep her as his blood whore. Will Sydney get out of this alive, or will she be tempted by the strigoi and choose to become one of...THEM? Sydney's POV. Please read and review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story some years ago on FanFiction.net. I have other stories there too that I might copy over here when I can. I haven't written in awhile and am out of practice but do hope to get back to it when possible. I will put up here what I have for this story now and hopefully will continue sometime soon. Reviews would be appreciated. Keep in mind, I started this story before reading The Indigo Spell

"Look, I don't know who you are or how you know about any of this, but I'm not going to stand here and—"

All of a sudden she stopped talking and her hand reached for the stake in her coat pocket.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused by her sudden change in posture.

"You're going to have another body to deal with," she said, just as the Strigoi attacked me. He grabbed me by the shoulders pulling me towards him roughly. Just as quickly as he'd grabbed me, I was free. The girl gave him one swift kick knocking him into the brick wall allowing me to get free. He grunted on impact and slumped to the ground, stunned and surprised. It wasn't easy to catch a Strigoi off guard, not with their lightning-fast reflexes. He turned away from me seeming to forget about me as he turned his attention towards the girl. He got up so fast it was like he was flying and went for her. She avoided his attack and attempted to punch him, but he dodged it. He attacked again and hit her arm causing her to stumble. I ran up and hit him on the back trying to distract him so that the dhampir girl could stake him. He spun around quickly and hit me, causing me to go flying into the wall. It hurt so much and I was unable to move as he turned back and caught hold of the girl running to stake him. She cried out as he grabbed her, causing her to drop the stake and bit into her throat. She gasped in pain which soon became a moan and it sickened me to the core. I hated vampires and everything unnatural about them. After a minute, he dropped her to the ground and turned towards me. She was unconscious but appeared to still be breathing. I gasped in fear as I caught sight of his deep red eyes staring into mine as he grabbed my arms.

That fear only deepened when he spoke in a cold raspy voice sending chills down my spine and everywhere else, "That dhampir is tasty but I need to save my appetite." he taunted. "She will wake up soon and forget all about you. They don't care about humans, but I can make you feel alive if even for a little while." And with that, he threw me over his shoulders and started running.

Original Author's Note:   
Please review :) I love this story idea but am afraid I will not be able to write in Sydney's POV.


	2. Beautiful Acquired Taste

He was running so fast, I felt like I was going to throw up. It didn't help that I was deathly afraid around vampires in the first place. I actually felt like I might die just from the fear. It hurt to try but I finally managed to get words to come out of my mouth, "Where are you taking me?!" I cried out.

"Shut up!" I heard him say. "You will love it, whether or not you choose to admit it to yourself."

Then before I could say anything more, I felt a sudden pressure against my head followed by a sharp pain and everything went dark.

When I woke up I was alone. My head was throbbing and I felt dizzy. I tried to think. Tried to remember. What happened? Where was I? Slowly the images came into view and I was able to see what was around me. When I finally did see my surroundings, I shot up to a sitting position, looking around at the large room filled with furnishings like a large wardrobe, a big couch, a large make-up mirror with make-up all over it, and a bed. A large queen sized bed with big fluffy pillows and and soft warm blankets. I got out of the bed and started looking around for some clue as to where I was. I walked into the bathroom and found the only window there seemed to be. There were no windows in the other room. This one wasn't much help though, it was high and had steel bars on it. I turned around to go back to the other room and almost tripped over someone standing there. That was strange, I hadn't even heard anyone come in. After another look I froze when I saw the chalky white skin and red eyes. With that, all the memories came flooding back. The girl, the alley, the attack. I had been taken by a strigoi.

"So happy to see you are awake." he said with an eerie voice. "You really aren't as fun when you're asleep."

I took a step back as he stepped closer. "F...fun? What are you talking about..?" My voice was shaking. I was so scared.

"You are so beautiful," I let out a gasp of fear as he reached out and brushed his fingers against my cheek. "I'm so glad to have you to myself."

In a flash, he had me pressed against the wall as he put his lips to mine and kissed me with a strong and hungry passion. I tried to pull away but he was too strong and held me too tightly. He started to move away from my lips and pressed his lips against my neck. Tears formed in my eyes as I thought of how wrong this was. He kept kissing my neck and surprisingly never let his fangs touch my throat. He pulled away and took my hand leading me to the room. I went with him because really, what else could I do? I'm not strong enough to fight him off and he could kill me in a second. He sat me down in the bed and ran a finger over my throat. I winced in pain before noticing that there were marks on my throat. He'd bitten me while I was asleep. I started to cry and reached out and he wiped away my tears with his cold finger.

"What's the matter?" he asked with a haunting voice.

"Why am I here? What do you want from me?" I cried.

"Don't you realize how beautiful you are? Being a strigoi can get pretty lonely. I need someone to love, someone to share eternal life with."

My eyes widened as I realized what he was saying. I tried to run for the door but of course that was useless. He grabbed me before I could even get a couple steps away. He pulled me to him and looked into my eyes. "Please, don't try to run. I want you to give me a chance. I won't awaken you yet, I will give you time to get used to the idea first. I want you to be happy with me. Now tell me, what is your name?"

I tried to resist the compulsion, this was way wrong. I did not want to become like them and I did not want to tell them anything but strigoi compulsion was just to strong, much stronger than moroi compulsion. I gave in, "My name is Sydney Sage."

He smiled, "Sydney, what a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl." He then leaned in again kissing me on my neck. I shivered in fear making him laugh. Then all of a sudden he bit into my throat. I let out a cry of pain which quickly softened to a moan as the endorphins took effect. As much as I hated vampires, strigoi bites were just to strong and I couldn't help but enjoy the high it gave me. After about a minute he pulled away licking his lips and the horrible thoughts and disgust crashed down upon me. "Well I admit you are an acquired taste but I feel you are worth it. I believe we will be very happy together." Then he leaned in and bit me again and I fell back into the bliss of the bite, losing awareness of everything around me.


	3. Hopeless

I woke up to another rush of endorphins. He was biting me again. I only had time for a quick gasp of surprise before I was lost in pleasure. I could no longer hope to keep track of how long I'd been here. Slipping in and out of the high, then the depression the withdrawal would bring. It was agonizing. Another part that made this so wrong was that I enjoyed the high. It was the only thing that shut up the alchemist voice inside my head that was screaming that this was wrong. As soon as he pulled away though, it all hit again full force. I burst into tears.

"What''s the matter little one? Didn't you enjoy that? It sure seemed that way with all your moaning." He chuckled in that sick cruel way of his. This was horrible. How was I ever gonna get out of here?

"Why...why are you doing this...?" I asked between sobs.

"You are so beautiful and I want to make you mine."

I nearly threw up at that. This whole thing was making me ill. He laughed at the look on my face and pulled it towards his with a scary grin as he whispered into my ear, "You will be mine. It's just a matter of time. We'll do so much more when I awaken you but for now this is just going to have to do." He kissed me on the lips and that was when I did throw up.

I couldn't help it. The thought of being so close to a vampire was bad enough, but to actually have his lips on mine? It was was just too revolting. I threw up in his mouth catching him by surprise just enough to pull away from him and throw up on the floor. He sat there stunned for only a second before grabbing me and slapping me so hard across the face that I could practically hear my brain hitting back and forth inside my head. The hit stung so bad, I thought he had slapped part of my skin off. The pain was excruciating. He grabbed my face and turned me so that I could only look into his red soulless eyes. "You will never do that again, you understand me bitch?! I could kill you right now and no one would care. I'm being nice and giving you the chance to be awakened. To experience eternal immortal bliss. If you do that again, you're not going to like what happens. Do you understand?!"

I sat there frozen in fear as he held my gaze and screamed in my face. The look in his eyes scared me enough, they didn't even have to be red. The fact that they were only made it that much worse. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak.

He slapped me again. "Answer me bitch!" he screamed again. Do what I say or die!"

I still didn't answer. Death would be the best option here since clearly I wouldn't be able to get away and I certainly didn't want to be like him or be his whore.

When I continued to remain silent, he threw me on the floor, kicked me in the side, and left. As soon as he was gone, I threw up again. I threw up on the floor where I lay, too weak to get up or even attempt to get it away from me. I lay there in a puddle of my own vomit. This was horrible.

After maybe an hour of laying in the filth, I managed to get up the urge to get up and go take a shower. I felt disgusting, and it wasn't just from laying in vomit. I could still feel his hands on my body. His lips on mine. I shuddered trying to shake that thought away. I really didn't want to make myself throw up again.

I finished up with my shower and got out wrapping a towel around myself. I dried my hair and walked back out of the bathroom into the room I'd woken up in. I looked around for possible escape routes, but of course there were none. It was just as hopeless as it had been when I woke up. I walked over to the large steel door with a number pad and contemplated in my mind all the possible combinations. I quickly dismissed that thought however, knowing I couldn't just punch numbers in blindly and expect it to open. I didn't even know the amount of digits I would need.

I walked over to the large wardrobe in the corner of the room and opened it. My eyes widened in horror when I saw the bright low cut clothing inside. Tight looking dresses, tank tops, and mini skirts filled the space, some bright candy apple red and some dark royal blue. It was all much too flashy and vulgar for my taste. I needed to wear something however and eventually decided on the simplest looking blue top I could find and put my jeans back on. The jeans could still last a little longer but my own shirt was too gross to keep wearing. The top I wore now was low cut, showing off much more cleavage than I would ever willingly wear. It had small delicate flower patterns going around the collar and just abit of lace where the sleeves would normally be.

Once I was dressed again, I decided to lay in the bed, knowing there was nothing else I could really do at this point. My cell phone had apparently been taken away when I was brought here and no one knew about the strigoi besides the dhampir girl. Was what the strigoi said true? When she wakes up, would she care to try to find what happened to me? I know I've been raised to believe that all vampires are unnatural creatures of the night, Moroi and dhampirs included, but really, what other chance did I have? I groaned in frustration. Even if she did care enough about me, she wouldn't have any way of finding me and would probably assume I was already dead.

This wasn't good for me at all. My entire life had been composed of thinking and figuring things out by weighing every option. Here, I was stuck. There was nothing I could come up with without it leading me to a dead end. If I didn't come up with something, I would eventually reach my own dead end. This scared the hell out of me. I couldn't stand my mind being empty. I'd never been like this before.

My thoughts soon began to die down as my exhausted body screamed at me and I eventually slipped back into the unconsciousness state I'd been in before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I stopped writing. Not because I don't care to but other things got in the way and now I'm out of practice. I hope to continue when I can but as of right now, I don't know when that will be.


End file.
